Finger Painting
by Sad Olive
Summary: "Why do you paint?" she asked. "The same reason you cheerlead," he replied. Caroline returns something to Klaus, only to gain something more in return. Fluffy one-shot.


**Hello dear readers, I was just in the mood to write some fluff. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"Caroline," he smiled while his back was still facing her, "How nice of you to visit. Is there something you wanted, love?"

Caroline stood uncomfortably at the entrance of his studio. Memories of the ball came to life as her eyes flickered over to the table that was covered with his sketches. Her gaze traveled to the walls that his paintings were displayed on.

"Sweetheart," he crooned, making her snap out of her trance.

She turned to him and realized he had been watching her with a knowing smile.

"I let myself in," she began.

"I can see that. You're fortunate to not have had a run in with one of my siblings," he joked.

She pursed her lips and shook her head at the truth of his family. She closed the distance between them, her heels echoing through out the large room. "I found this in the hallway at my school. Here," she said as she extended her hand revealing a material necklace with an odd shaped metal pendant.

"And how do you reckon this is mine, hmm?" he teased her.

"I've seen you wear it, Klaus. Besides, it looks like caveman-fashion so I just put two and two together," she said with her hands on her hips.

He chuckled at her attitude. "When exactly did you see me where this, love?"

"You know, when you saved"

He smiled at her, fully dimpled, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I said 'thank you'! Why did you want me to bring it up?"

"I just want you to remember who has been there for you is all," he innocently said.

"Right right," she shook her head at the ceiling, "You're so egotistical."

She remained standing in front of him and whether she realized it or not, she was enjoying his company. Klaus was elated that she was still in there, talking to him. He was enjoying their playful banter but he wanted to push her further.

"That's not all I can be," he hinted at her, raising his eyebrows. He reached his hand towards her and brushed the tip of her hair with his fingers.

She went to push his hand away but he dodged her and her hand smeared into the painting he was working on. She hadn't noticed it before but there it was. A very large canvas was dressed in an array of color. The painting was not of anything specific but the strokes of hues made it breathtaking enough. But her hand had mercilessly collided with its beauty and now the palm of her hand was coated in paint.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," she panicked turning to him. "Klaus, I, I didn't mean to," she stuttered, "…it was so beautiful and I ruined it, I'm sorry"

Klaus was amused with her genuine apology. He had been an artist for centuries. He understood the spontaneity of painting. "Caroline it's quite all right."

"No it's not!" she shrieked, "Look at what I did!"

He laughed at her as he crossed his arms. And she widened her eyes at his casualness. It was a bizarre moment between them. Their history was forgotten. She wasn't the bubbly baby vampire and he wasn't the all powerful hybrid king. They were two people talking to each other. They were comfortable with each other and it was in these moments that both secretly wished they weren't on opposing sides.

"Sweetheart, come now, do you honestly believe you ruined my painting?"

"Well, yeah."

And then Klaus had an idea. He came toward Caroline and she backed away and collided with the painting yet again.

"Oh no! Oh my god I did it again! Ugh my shirt, my hair!" she exclaimed and then let out a groan as her painted hand reach into her hair.

Klaus laughed at her horrified expression. She was a beautiful mess. He hadn't intended on her backing away from him though and truthfully it bothered him. "Well, if you hadn't moved away from me then it wouldn't have happened again," he said shooting her a patronizing look.

"Well duh. Genius."

"Then don't move," he complained.

He came toward her again and gently turned her around to face the painting. She hesitantly obliged. He then gathered her semi-painted hair in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she stiffened.

"Trust me, love."

"Trust you," she whispered to herself.

"Yes, Caroline, trust me. Please." he emphasized the last word like he was trying it out for the first time.

He gathered her hair into a high ponytail and used the necklace she had just returned to him as a hair band. The metal pendant was snuggled in her hair, disguised as an ordinary accessory. His hands traveled down from her hair and then onto her shoulders, skimming down the length of hers with his fingers, his hands finally covered hers; his palms were pressed against the back of her hands so that each of his fingers could play with hers as if they were piano keys. He closed the distance between them, ultimately pressing his body against hers.

"Klaus," she warned.

"Relax, love. I promise my intentions are only directed toward the painting." He half lied. "Caroline, I need you to relax," he said as he shook her arms in an attempt to loosen her up. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, allowing herself to melt into him.

And then he became a puppeteer.

Using each of her fingers, he chose to designate a color to each one by dipping them into the pallet. The odd sensation of the cool paint on her fingers while her body warmed against his sent tingles down her spine. Caroline was completely at ease as Klaus began to paint on the canvas, using all of her slender digits as his own paintbrushes.

Caroline was amazed as she watched him paint swirls and exquisite shapes. Their arms moved as one and it felt natural. To be as one. She was comforted by it and as the silence ticked on by she had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that maybe just maybe she reserved some feelings for him.

"Why do you paint?" she asked him, breaking their silence because honestly she was never one to stay quiet.

He expected her to break the quiet. He knew her well enough to understand her impatience. "The same reason you cheerlead." She could feel the deep rumble of his voice vibrate against her back as he spoke and she liked it.

"So you paint so you can date the quarterback. Hmm," she quipped.

He shook his head at her admission about her reason for cheerleading. "I'm sure that's not the only reason you do it, love."

"You're right," she continued their conversation casually, "I just love doing it."

"As do I. Painting that is." He suddenly turned his head into her neck and breathed her in. His mouth spoke against her heated skin. "Although, I do love that you're a cheerleader. It's very spirited of you, darling."

"Klaus," she said his name sternly.

He chuckled while he pulled away. "Forgive me, love. You're just very tempting."

She relaxed in his embrace again as soon as he continued to paint. They stood in silence for a while. Once more, Caroline was amazed by his movements while he honestly became serious about the work in progress. He moved gracefully as he held her hands. He swiftly would dip her fingers in the paint and then soothingly run them against the canvas. Using Caroline as his instrument was quite enjoyable to him. He'd never done it with anyone before and for a very experienced artist it was rather refreshing.

"Why me?" she abruptly asked.

"Hmm," he sounded.

Caroline took his response as a sign he was concentrating and decided not to repeat her question. A few minutes later he let go of her hands only to grab the wet towel that hung nearby. He took her hands and wiped away the wet paint. Her hands were stained but they were dry. She thought he was finished but he picked up a small paintbrush and dipped in a black acrylic. He placed the brush in her hand and, like he did before, pressed it toward the canvas. On the bottom right corner of the painting, he guided her hand in the most beautiful handwriting. She could barely make out what he wrote because it was so small but then realized it was their signature he just created.

_Niklaus & Caroline_

Before he let her go he pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "All finished," he whispered.

She felt the warmth of lips and she surprisingly did not want to berate him for the gesture. She stood in front of the painting and her eyes wandered through out the work. It was magnificent. It was vibrant and alluring. The color placement was lively. The painting was of nothing in particular but it was spirited. It was breathtaking in its own way. Caroline was shocked that it was her fingers that were printed on that canvas.

"It's just beautiful, Klaus. Just beautiful," she whispered. She turned to him and gave him a genuine smile that made his breath hitch.

He smiled in return and they were still in their moment. Their moment that said nothing else mattered. They were just two people enjoying one another.

"Thank you for the pleasure," he said stepping away from her.

She was not unaware of his proposed double meaning so she shook her head at his audacity. She quietly laughed and he decided that it was his favorite sound.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Thanks for, um, letting me finger paint?"

He chuckled at her. "Anytime, love. My door is always opened to you," he smirked.

She walked past him but he watched her. She stumbled up the steps and she cursed herself for suddenly becoming nervous. "Well, bye," she awkwardly spoke again.

He continued to smirk at her, knowing full well the effect he had on her. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

With that she left his studio and then swiftly walked out of his mansion. She climbed in her car and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. During the drive home she was still in a daze. Still in awe at the man that she continued to see glimpses of. She didn't understand why he couldn't show that side of him to anyone else but she was thankful he was showing her.

Her mom was in the kitchen when walked in. Liz asked her why she was covered in paint and Caroline coolly replied she was painting signs for a school function. The mother and daughter talked for a while but then eventually the busy sheriff had to leave.

Caroline trekked up the stairs to her room and when she opened the door she found a flat brown paper package lying on her bed. There was also an envelope with her name written on it. She approached the gift with a smile on her face and gladly opened the letter.

_Caroline, my love,_

_You asked me why I chose you. There are many reasons why I care so deeply for you but let me ask you this; how do you explain something that is natural? _

_Thank you, again, for gracing me with your company today. I look forward to our next meeting. _

_~Nik_

A small smile tugged on her lips. His note did something to her heart, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She briefly frowned as she remembered the reality of it all. How her current lifestyle did not agree with his and how the thought of even befriending him was reason enough to begin a war.

Her eyes went to the package on her bed. She picked it up and gently tore away the paper wrapping. There it was; their painting. She noticed on the back he dated it and also comically titled it: _Cheerleader_. She giggled at his playfulness.

She hung it on her wall.

After a while she moved to take a shower. As she pulled her hair loose she realized she was yet again in possession of his necklace. She pressed her fingers to her temple and smiled. She would see him again tomorrow.

**I wrote you all some Love. Care to return the favor? :]**


End file.
